Team Seven of Konoha
by Esah
Summary: Team Seven are headed back to Konoha from a completed mission. With Neji as team leader, how will they fare? Or will it be Naruto alone against the world once more? Eventual NaruSasuSaku/SasuNaruSaku.


"Rasengan!" Naruto snarled in fury as he and a Kage Bunshin clone descended on the enemy, blue globe between them and crackling with chakra energy.

It was enough that they'd killed one of his closest friends-- Now they were trying to kill the people he loved the most. His team. The original Team 7, now dubbed Team Kakashi. And they were in mortal danger. Naruto was ropeable.

Neji's prone body lay a few feet away, his pupil-less eyes staring up at the sky, even more blank than they had been when he had been alive. A large gaping hole through his chest, where his heart had been indicated the cause of death. Sakura slumped over him, green enveloping her hands, desperately trying, in vain, to bring some life back into him, to heal the mortal wound.

In front of him, Sasuke was slumped on the ground, his leg littered with kunai and shuriken. He'd lost too much blood to be able to move around safely. While Naruto flew towards him, the enemy matched his pace, closing in on Sasuke faster than Naruto was counting on. He wasn't going to make it. Sasuke would die.

"Saaasukeeeee!" He screamed in feral desperation, feeling the fangs and claws emerge as he spoke, an unbearable feeling of rage, possession, and terror taking over, inviting the Kyuubi out.

He collided with the tall dark man a second before the bastard reached Sasuke, and he ripped him to shreds with his Rasengan. Pieces of him splattered on his face, on the trees nearby and everywhere else he could see. But he was on his knees, holding Sasuke to his chest, ignoring the furious red chakra that swirled around him, and the wary look in his team-mates eyes and he undoubtedly noticed Naruto's physical changes.

His concentration was ripped short however, when he heard a small whimper that, when he looked over, was found to be Sakura. He stopped still when he noticed who stood behind her, his hand on the hilt of the kunai that was buried in her chest. Her heart.

And then she dropped dead to the ground.

Sasuke, usually nochalant and level headed in battle, growled in rage behind him, the noise quickly turning into a furious battle cry that was soon accompanied by the sound of many, many chirping birds as he formed a Chidori in his hand, standing unsteadily on shaky legs. Naruto, who was now harboring two chakra tails, picked up his friend, and flung him in the direction of their assailant.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Naruto followed quickly after, not feeling when his own fangs ripped through the skin of his bottom lip, as he rebounded off a nearby tree to land in a crouch on the murderers' back. Holding him still for Sasuke, who was quickly approaching. "I'll fucking kill you, you disgusting son of a bitch!"

Sasuke collided with the man with such force that Naruto was ripped off his back and slammed onto the ground behind, his head coming to rest on Neji's stomach, sliding them both back towards the tree-line. He lay there a moment, feeling the rage consume him, allowing the dangerous chakra to envelop his body and transform his body to match his rage.

Slowly, he stood.

Sasuke knelt on the ground where he had landed, dust swirling around his crouched form, as he looked towards the trees where the enemy had landed. Except there were no trees left where the man had been propelled. Just a trail of crackling broken timber, laced with spiking lightening from the Chidori. Even without his heightened vision, Naruto would have been able to see that there was nothing left of the man but a blackened pile of soot.

And then Sasuke collapsed. Naruto didn't need to go to his side to know that he was dead. His face was turned towards Naruto, his eyes blank as he stared at his friend in death. His hand lay in front of him, reached towards the Kyuubi-influenced nin.

And Naruto screamed.

His voice hoarse, he screamed.

And out came another tail. And with it, all semblance of a human personality fled.


End file.
